


Our Spring Is Sweet Not Fleeting [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Spring, quiet moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment under a tree in late spring, somewhere over the Misty Mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Spring Is Sweet Not Fleeting [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_dragongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Our Spring Is Sweet Not Fleeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207848) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Our Spring Is Sweet Not Fleeting 

  


**Author:** Flamebyrd  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** The Hobbit  
  
**Pairing:** Kíli/Tauriel  
  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** A quiet moment under a tree in late spring, somewhere over the Misty Mountains.  
  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207848) | **Wordcount:** 531  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Our%20Spring%20Is%20Sweet%20Not%20Fleeting.mp3) | **Size:** 4.8 MB | **Duration:** 4:58  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**

This was recorded for my wonderful friend, the_dragongirl's birthday. A second birthday podfic will be coming shortly, so keep an eye on Ao3 or Tumblr for more content soon! 


End file.
